A directional microphone utilizes front and rear porting to sense the difference between the instantaneous air pressures which impinge on its two surfaces. If an unwanted sound arrives from in front of the user, who is talking directly into front of the microphone, it will pass the rear inlet first and with a distance delay reaches the front inlet (facing the user). An internal delay at the rear inlet to the diaphragm is optimally designed to time to cancel the distance delay, thus allowing the unwanted sound to reach the diaphragm from both inlets simultaneously and therefore being cancelled. Directional microphones are becoming more widely used with portable units. In such units, an unwanted sound arriving from rear of the user is in the direction of the wanted sound and is perceived by the microphone as desired waves and is therefore processed without being cancelled. This problem is not noticed by the operator who continues to speak into the microphone. In full or half duplex systems consisting of receivers and transmitters the receiver may inform the operator of the transmitter of the poor quality of the signal being received. With this information, the operator can attempt to change his or her position hoping for improvements. With a few trials partial success may be achieved so long as the direction of the unwanted noise remains the same. With this solution being highly unpractical, it is clear that a need exists for a directional microphone that can indicate the direction of the unwanted noise. With the direction of the unwanted noise known, the operator can adjust the position of the microphone resulting in reduced noisy communications.